


For the first and last time

by huangcunzhang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 要是他现在脱光衣服，大字型躺在床上，而这个正在洗澡的P走出来——那就逊爆了。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	For the first and last time

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：就当他们从孟买到集装箱之前有一个晚上住了个酒店

Neil不记得P有说过他们在搞了通飞机撞仓库的大新闻之前，还在孟买酒店度过了一晚。当现在这个“The Protagonist”在浴室发出洗澡的水声，Neil还在自我安慰他们会度过相安无事的一晚。被招募者穿着衬衫和长裤，一副任何时候都能杀出去突突的架势。长裤长袖很安全，不会造成误解，也不会有什么尴尬。P绝对没有说过（他是指未来的P），他们会在这个距离他挂掉没太多日子的晚上（真令人伤心，你们不能继续玩穿越时空的爱情故事），在泰姬玛哈酒店上床。要是他现在脱光衣服，大字型躺在床上，而这个正在洗澡的P走出来——那就逊爆了。  
从P的时间线来说，他们才刚刚认识。  
Neil站起来，走到窗边，检查窗帘。作为一个以阻止第三次世界大战为人生目标的男性，住酒店拉好窗帘再正常不过，阻挡狙击手和监视者的目光，只是他隐约觉得哪里好像有点儿不对。  
当然是哪里不对，对他来说他和P搞了十年，而对P来说，您好，初次见面。

来说真正的初次见面。  
黑啤酒让胃里与心里都泛起果腹的安全感，还是别期待大学生喝太多成年男子的烈酒。酒吧里有嘈杂的聊天声和麦芽味，还有淡到让人昏沉沉的百合香——为什么他们要使用有毒的装饰花朵？  
从Neil的体感来说（如果不按照体感，就必须得用上确切的年份，不然昨天可能是明天，而明年又或许是去年九月），那是十二年前，他在酒吧里喝黑啤酒。牙齿里混着麦芽的香味，鼻腔里有，舌头上当然也是，还有嘴唇和呼吸。他想到很多事，其中包括数学物理方法下个月就要考试，而他翘课太多。突然一个男人坐到他身边。哇哦，Neil想，竟然有人准备和物理系粗眉方脸男孩调情吗？  
这是他第一次见到P。这家伙长得像橄榄球运动员那么壮实，肤色均匀好看。他的眼神……如果不是Neil喝得太多而产生的幻觉，他在用火热（又泛着感动？）的眼神看着他。  
他们聊了一些现在想起来相当诡异的话题，P听起来是跟踪狂魔，一般人可不会听你聊你那些理论力学、电动力学的课程，总之Neil说了啰嗦的废话，而P就在一旁凝视他的脸。  
等他反应过来他们已经在酒店的床上，他只是为了逃避聚会来喝上一杯，怎么就变成电影里的剧情了？他顺从地躺下来，P用手拖住他的后背。他比他强壮太多，他把他的腿推上去操他，Neil记得自己发出尖锐的叫声，用腿缠着P的腰。怎么会发生这一幕的？在他第一次高潮和第二次高潮的间歇期，他反复在想这个问题。第一，他看起来并不像一个同性恋也不像一个双性恋，第二，为什么这个一夜情的陌生人要用人生最后一次做爱的那种激情帮他口交，草他的屁股，还要疯狂吻他。  
在他趴在P身上睡着之前，下个月就要考数学物理方法的大学生没有想明白这两个问题。  
三年后，据P描述，他那时候只是要找一个接近他的方法。而Neil反复回忆，他们认识的前四周什么也没有干，他没有得到任何信息，只是和P做爱，他也因此考砸了接下来的2门考试。如果要让Neil真实地描述一下他当时的心情，那就是“在酒吧里遇到一个糖爹，接着不是在约会就是在奢华五星开房，每次操我都像没有下一次那么狂热”。至于为什么会有橄榄球运动员身材的糖爹喜欢物理系没长开小伙，这个问题Neil没有认真去想。  
虽然大部分时间Neil都认为他们在为正确的事业和研究奉献智慧和生命，但“被肉体招募”这一套也太戏剧化了一点。

今天的戏剧化比十二年前有过之而无不及。  
Neil穿着长裤长袖，甚至连脖子上的围巾都没有下。  
P走出浴室，腰上只有一条浴巾，他比Neil印象中大部分时候都要年轻，和十二年前他们第一次见面时一个年纪。在这个时间点上，他们一样大，总算不是糖爹和男大学生的年龄差。  
被招募者看着招募者的肉体，在围巾的掩饰下吞了一下口水，他们大概有多久没有上床了？他在逆向过了好久，才回到剧院的时间点。  
P躺到床上去，这个倒霉的房间只有一张床。  
“你不去洗澡？”P问他。  
“我之前洗过了。”  
“你穿成这样准备出门？”  
“我和不是很熟悉的朋友住酒店都这样。”Neil看到P的表情，才知道气氛有多尴尬和诡异，他顿了一下，在P说出你去睡沙发之前，提前表态，“但我不介意和你睡一张床。”

关了灯，Neil和P躺到床上，这是张大床，他们离得很远。  
Neil在黑暗中睁着眼睛，有趣的地方是他所经历的一切都超越了他所学的——逆熵的子弹和逆熵中反向的行走、不同时间阶段认识的同一个人……  
十二年前，P告诉他他的具体死亡时间，问他要不要加入。发生的事总会发生，这是整套乱糟糟的逆向正向当中唯一的准则。既然P知道他的死亡时间，那么他就会在那时死去。老实说最开始接受自己得在十二年后的某一天死去这个事实确实有点难，渐渐的他意识到这不仅仅关于自我牺牲或者拯救人类，更关于他要去体验他永远无法在书本上学到的看待世界的方式，物理规则的无情是世界最底层的背景，也是他唯一可以信赖的东西。当时间倒转或者他在时间中倒转，绝对的时间——他所体会的时间却不会变，这至今让他觉得不可思议，光速改变了吗，为何时间以这种方式扭曲，他的身体却存在绝对时间？十二年或许是他搞清楚答案的最好方式。  
好吧，就是稍微有点事与愿违，他以为自己会是实验室研究学者，分析物质或者逆熵设备，结果却成为一个会用机枪并能想出飞机撞大楼这种疯狂点子的特种兵。他也没有想到，他大学时代相信多重宇宙理论，如今却认为发生的事永远会发生。  
我们回到过去所做的改变，最终只会导致了那个已经发生的结果。发生的事永远会再次发生，他想，就像是他和P搞上这件事。  
就算P没有告诉他，在你死之前一周，我们上床了。他认为这还是会发生的。  
Neil不知道自己闻起来是汗味还是几乎要耗尽的香水味，或许很蠢，又或许很性感。他爬到P那边，压住他肩膀开始吻他——穿着他愚蠢的衬衫和长裤。  
我快死了，难道现在还不能做点想做的事吗，他想。他处于循环的结尾，P处于循环的开始。一条咬着尾巴的蛇。

对P来说，这事莫名其妙，他为什么会被吻，而Neil就像他们最后一次做爱一次吻他。他没有反抗，就好像他的身体对他说顺从Neil，他顺从地躺着，手握住Neil的腰。Neil的衣服太蠢了，P帮他脱掉衣服。Neil露出赤裸的胸膛，他闻起来是汗水的味道，他或许根本就没有洗澡。  
Neil脱光衣服，坐在P身上，从他的嘴唇舔到他的乳头。P认为没有任何一个瞬间他对Neil进行过性暗示，这事情为什么会发生？他不明白他会在两周后会对Neil做一样的事——略过调情的的步骤和他做爱。这是个类似先有鸡还是先有蛋的问题，到底是Neil先找P做爱，还是P先找Neil做爱？他们有不同的答案。  
物理规则是，发生了的，永远会再次发生。

Neil从床头柜里拿到润滑油，倒在手上，最后一次比第一次熟练上几千倍。他突然笑起来，他想起十二年前——两周以后，他们会在未来相遇，场景有点类似，但又完全不同——他躺在P身体下面尖叫，体会他从没有遭遇过的高潮。  
但这次他比P更了解P的身体，他是个十足的作弊者。Neil感觉很好，像是自己主导整个循环，哪怕这是一个循环的结尾和另一个循环的开始。他用涂了润滑液的手握住P的老二，用P喜欢的方式撸懂它，P发出令Neil满意的呻吟。Neil给自己涂了润滑液，他已经硬得不行了，他握住P的老二，抵住自己的屁股。当那东西以他熟悉的火辣方式滑入他的身体，他撑住P的肩膀叫起来。这就是他想要的，他想象中的。  
他在P的身上摇晃着腰肢，只要这样他就能够被操出来。P握住他的屁股，Neil叫得更大声，他的汗水顺着胸膛流下来。他现在知道为什么P第一次和他做爱，用那种他们好像没有明天的方式。不同时期的他们掌握着不同的信息，他们最对等的关系或许只有六年前，彼此都站在循环的中心点。那之后没有太久，他走向逆向。这感觉他又熟悉又陌生，他在逆向里走了多久才回到这一刻？那之前他只是P身边的一个潜行者。  
“我想你从上面操我。”Neil说，他很怀念这种感觉。  
P把他拉下来，把他紧紧压进床垫里。Neil用腿夹住P的腰，和第一次一样，他放松下来，让P完全进入他。他闭上眼睛。

P和Neil去洗澡时，他才看清Neil的脸。Neil的头发被汗水打湿，看着有点疲惫，他清洗P留在他身体里的精液，P在考虑要不要为没有戴套而道歉。  
Neil站在水下，将头发淋湿，金色头发变成暗棕。  
“你接受了十几年的一个事实，它真的要来的那一刻，你还是有那么一点侥幸心理。”Neil说。  
“世界会改变，随着你选择的不同。”  
“发生的总会发生。”Neil说，“这是我的专业知识，你看。”  
他们草草地冲了个澡，又回到床上躺着。Neil把手枕在头下。  
P还是不知道为什么他要和他做爱。但好像周围有一个声音，或者他心中有一个东西，在对他说接受这一切。

关了灯拉了窗帘，Neil不知道他是不是就有理由流眼泪或者说点更感性的话。  
有那么一个瞬间他很想活下去，大概是浴室里温水打湿头发时，又或者是P把手放在他肩膀上时。  
但他又很清楚，循环才刚刚开始，P马上就要遇到十二年前的他了。他们还有好长一段路要走，他才会进入逆向的世界。他的人生被流向不同的时间拆分了。  
P没有提过他们会在泰姬玛哈酒店发生这些，是他忘了，还是Neil改变了一丁点？在循环中你的自由意识存在吗？他想起那本几年后发售的书，关于人的意识也是量子的产物。  
看起来他唯一可以信赖的还是物理规则。他笑起来，爬到P那边，深深吻了他，接着重新倒回枕头上。  
他笑起来，觉得一切都超乎想象。  
“你接受了十几年的事实是什么？”P问。  
Neil想了想：“同时踏入不同流向的河流，却选择信任同一个人。”

Fin.


End file.
